Final Fight
by Raablyn
Summary: Anakin's and ObiWan's duel on Mustafar, and the events leading up to it. Based on the trailer and what I can get from various websites and my own memory. Hope ya like. FINISHED! The conclusion is up!
1. Devoid

_Disclaimer: own nothing, I own nothing. _

_In honor of the Third Episode of Star Wars (which is FINALLY coming out May 19), Revenge of the Sith, I've decided to write a fic based solely on the trailer, which can be seen at the official Star Wars website. (just type in starwars and add a .com)_

_If you remind me of all the stuff I have yet to finish, I will Force Decapitate you, seeing as I don't want to be reminded. OK?_

_Well, hope ya like. Leaving the country now . . . _

_Chapter One_

_Devoid._

Anakin marched at the head of the army, the black robes of the Sith swirling around his thin form. The silver of the lightsaber, held in his mechanical hand, glinted with the same perverse, twisted light that glinted in his own eyes, the only light in his shadowed face. Behind him marched the troops, their white suits sucking up all the remains of light and giving back none.

He halted, signaling that they should remain behind. Then he marched up the tunnel, through a passageway, turn right, through another. He met a Separatist in the first room. Without effort, without emotion, he activated his blue lightsaber and, with a dancing, smooth motion, cut through the chest of one, than another. They died, burning, bleeding, at the hem of his black robes which swirled around him, shrouding him in darkness, the very angel of death come at last.

He stalked into another room, and another, leaving a trail of bleeding, burning corpses in his wake. Had anyone looked upon his face, they would not have seen satisfaction, nor exultion, nor even hate, or anger.

He was devoid of emotion.

One, an alien, held up its arms in futile defense. His saber slashed through them, straight through its chest and down, severing it at heart level. The thing collapsed, spewing blood. The smell of hot, freshly spilled blood and hot, burned, sizzling flesh tainted the air, filling his mouth and nose with every breath he took. Indifferent, he stalked by them all, ignoring their dying gurgles as blood poured over gasping lips and eyes widened in helpless denial.

There were no screams. There was no time for screams. Only for the hiss of the saber, the sick sizzle of flesh, the gasps and gurgles and dripping as the spilled blood pooled on the cool floor. No screams cut the air.

But their eyes screamed.

He did not care.

Devoid of any emotion, he drove his saber into the heart of a human, a Jedi. He stared into the wide, disbelieving eyes, heard the sizzle of flesh and the gasp of agony. He watched as the body fell, the saber slicing neatly through the body, up to the shoulder. The dead Jedi fell, oozing blood as it poured from his sliced veins and onto the metal floor, staining it, staining his killer's soul. Staining it black.

And, still, he was devoid.

Finished, Anakin stalked out of the halls, back to the troops, disactivating his saber in the process. He nodded to the captain, and they resumed their march.

Devoid.

* * *

_This is to be four or five chapters long. Kay?_ _Please review!_

_danke!_


	2. By The Blood Of This Slain Child

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Once again, based ont he trailer. Yes, I tweaked a few details and stuff, but hey, author's liscense. Yes, there are spelling mistakes, because the dang spellcheck went cablooy. Live with it._

**_Chapter Two_**

**_By The Blood Of This Slain Child . . . _**

Obi-Wan stared in horror at the dead bodies littering the building. They had died at the burning tip of a lightsaber, and had been left where they had fallen, bloody and burned. The blood and burned flesh had cooled by now, whitened for lack of blood now flooding the floors. Men, woman: even a child. And a Jedi, slain! His eyes fell to the body of the small, fallen female child, no more than five or six, her skin white and her hair matted and soaked with her own cold blood.

Sickened, he turned away, and faced Yoda. "Who could have done this?" he managed to ask through the tightening of his throat.

Yoda turned to look at the dead bodies, his eyes sorrowful. "He who was once a Jedi?"

"Who?" anger coursed with grief for the fallen civilians, sparking hateful flames in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Who murdered these innocent people? Who . . . who could have killed an innocent man, woman, _child_ so brutally?" he turned away from Yoda and fell to his knees beside theslain girl, stroaking back her bloody hair from her cold skin with a hand that trembled in grief and anger. And hate. Hate for whoever had done this.

"Skywalker." Yoda replied, his eyes going to an alien, hacked mercilessly apart.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan turned to Yoda. "No . . . how could it have been Anakin? Anakin, my padawan, would never kill . . . " his voice trailed off into a sob.

"Twisted by the Dark Side, young Skywalker has become." Yoda informed Obi-Wan.

"I should have seen this." Obi-Wan snarled bitterly. "How could I have missed this? All those hours with Palpatine, that cursed traitor! Anakin, a Sith?" his eyes went to the body of the dead Jedi.

"It is so." Yoda mourned.

Obi-Wan stared at the slain child. "Then let it be so. I trust you, Yoda, but how can I accept this? I will confront Anakin . . . Sith or no. I will ask him."

"And if he is guilty?"

"If he is guilty of the deaths of this home, and guilty of the deaths of innocents, I will have no choice but to kill my padawan. If Anakin is truly a traitor - if he truly has crossed over to the Dark Side - than I will deliver the killing thrust."

Obi-Wan's eyes fell once again to the child. With a burst of anger, he slammed a fist into the pool of blood, the cold blood, the child's blood, and slammed against the cold iron floor. "By the blood of this slain child, I swear it!"

* * *

_What do you think? Please review, and thanks to all who do!_


	3. Twisted By The Dark Side

_Disclaimer: read the previous chapter._

_Yes, this scene in the trailer is depicted here, and, though I'm not entirely sure that Anakin was on Mustafar, it's a pretty good guess and it fits into this fic's plot._

_Enjoy. I debated with myself between the titles A Tortured Soul and Twisted By The Dark Side. I liked Twisted better. Live with it._

_**Chapter Three**_

**_Twisted By The Dark Side._**

Anakin stood on a balcony in Mustafar, overlooking the burning, seething lava. It reminded him of the burning, seething, anger and hate within him.

Devoid he was, of light. Of any emotion, save the anger and hate that clashed within him whever he stood still, whenever he thought . . .

Padmé. What would she say, if she could look upon him now? What would she think?

Anakin shuddered as a wave of anger flooded him. She would not recognize him. She would not recognize her husband: the twisted, hating features, the cold, hard eyes, the emotionless expression. She could not recognize him, ever.

She was dead.

He knew that his Angel was dead. She had died in childbirth, bearing her children. Or child. It didn't matter. Not truly. He had no wish to look upon Padmé's child. Not after what he had done, all he had done.

Padmé. His Angel. She was dead. She had died, as he had forseen. She had died alone, screaming his name. He could hear her voice, in his ears, though he had never witnessed her cries . . . _"Anakin, Anakin!"_

She had died, and he was powerless to prevent it. In a burst of anger, he slammed a gloved fist onto the rail. For all the power the Dark Side had brought, it could not bring his Angel back! Her death was his fault!

_My fault . . . _

For all the things he had tried to do to prevent her death, for all the deeds comitted, she had stilled died. And it was his fault. She had died, after all, bearing his child.

His fault.

Anakin stood, shrouded and hidden in black, staring out into the lava. Red wave cashed into red wave, forcing one under, melding together. The heat burned his face, hidden as it was by his hood.

He lowered his head, feeling the rage. If Obi-Wan had not held him back, all those years, maybe, maybe, he could have flown to his Angel's side and saved her. Maybe he could have heard he voice, felt her cheek, kissed her lips . . .

Was it Obi-Wan's fault, or his own?

He stood, his dark soul twisting and writhing with hate and anger, overlooking the lava. Twisted by the Dark Side.

A tortured soul.

* * *

_Note: I have no idea as to when Padmé died. Some say it was before Anakin donned the black mask, some say it was after, some say it was the exact same time. For the purposes of this fic, it was before, and he learned of it._

_The tension grows . . . _

_Reviews welcome, flames too, but please be nice. _


	4. Traitor

_Disclaimer: read previous chapter._

_Thank you Happyeastuh for the reviews! Happy easter to you too._

_OK, chapter four is up. Obi-Wan confronts Anakin. This was origionally chapters 4 and 5, but . . . I dunno . . . I stuck them together! Thus, it's long. Live with it. (LWI)_

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Traitor._**

Obi-Wan leaped off the pilot, the carnage in the house, and the other homes raided by the Imperial Army - and Anakin? - fresh in his mind. Horribly fresh. Landing heavily upon the hot dirt of Mustafar, the fiery planet where Yoda had located Anakin, he set off at a steady pace, lightsaber in hand.

If Anakin had betrayed the Jedi, the Council, him himself, then Anakin would die. His death had been ordered of what was left of the Jedi Council, now in hiding: the death of a traitor.

And if Anakin was guilty of the murder of innocent children, the death of a killer.

Stalking into one of the iron buildings, he searched for his padawan, his anger towards Anakin growing with each step. Why had Anakin turned to the Dark Side? Why had Anakin, his padawan, almost like his son, turned against him, and the Council? The light Force?

Why, padawan?

A part of the Jedi Master wanted to deny Anakin's crimes, find some way to prove Anakin innocent, if indeed he was. Another part accepted what he knew, in his heart, to be true.

Anakin was a Sith.

A killer, a murderer of woman, men, children. Infants and elderly.

He knew that Anakin was now shrouded in black.

_"A Sith?" her eyes opened wide in horror. "No, that can't be true . . . you've made a mistake, Anakin would never-"_

_"He killed a third of the Jedi!" Mace screamed at her. "I knew that kid couldn't be trusted, I knew it!"_

_Padme's eyes filled with tears. Swallowing, she stared at him, speechless._

_"I am sorry, lady." Mace bowed, then left. Obi-Wan was left alone with the sceneter._

_"It is true." she whispered. "I know it is true . . . I have seen the . . . the . . . monster . . . that used to be Anakin . . . my Anakin . . . " tears streaked down her cheeks. "Forgive me, I didn't want to believe . . . but why?"_

_"It was Palpatine, with his lies and promises of power." Obi-Wan told her with cold anger. "Anakin is a Sith: one of the Dark Side."_

_Her head bowed under the weight of his damning words. "I love him." was all she could whisper._

_"I am trying to track him down."_

_She lifted her head and regarded him with haunted eyes. "Will you kill him?"_

_Obi-Wan stared her in the eye. "Anakin is no longer Anakin, but a Sith: a monster. An empty shadow of a man. Yes, I will kill him. He has betrayed the Jedi, the Force: me, you! This monster deserves death."_

_She nodded, then guestured. "Please . . . leave."_

_He bowed his head. "I am sorry, lady. Truly, I am sorry. Were it all one big mistake, were Anakin still Anakin!"_

_"Maybe he is. Deep down, maybe his is." her broken heart clung to the last shred of hope. He wavered, unwilling to tear that away from her. "Maybe, lady. Maybe. We can hope." bowing, he exited, but lingered in the doorway. He turned to watch Padme. She had turned to the window and was staring out, one hand resting on her large belly. "Why, Anakin?" she lamented. "Where are you?" alone, she let her tears fall, and sobbed for her lost Angel._

_He turned, tears trailing down his own cheeks, to leave._

Only a month later, Padme died.

Now all that was left was to find Anakin and hear him. Then deliver the killing thrust without anger, without malice. It would be clean, an honor to the innocent child his padawan - his _ex_-padawan - had once been.

Once.

"I will find you, padawan." murmered Obi-Wan, moving quicker, his hand tightening around his lightsaber.

The search was fruitless, yielding no information, and no padawan. No, _ex-_padawan.

Over and over he bent, trekked, ran, search the barren ruins and hills and cliffsof Mustafar, looking for Anakin. Over and over he grimly looked, and found no hint of the traitor.

Then . . .

"Ah." sighed Obi-Wan, as he quickly ducked behind a corner. His eyes fastened on a black ship, guarded by troops.

It was freshly landed, only an hour or so ago. And, by the signs, it was meaning to take off soon.

Anakin, the traitor, would be nearby.

Moving quietly, he noticed a building, bigger than the ruins he had seen, and more intact. This must be where his padawan was.

He entered a side door, and, sticking to the wall, hurried swiftly through the corridors, looking for a sign of Skywalker. He noticed a faint trail of footsteps in the fine dust that covered the foor: Anakin's footprints. He moved faster.

Down a curving corridor, and then-

He halted abruptly, staring. He had come to the part of the building that met the lava. Curving in a balcony that housed one thin rail, he stared.

There was a hooded figure, standing at the rail, looking over the lava.

* * *

Anakin knew someone was there. He had been expecting Obi-Wan, but not so quickly: but it made no difference. None at all. 

"Obi-Wan." he stated as the white-clothed Master approached him.

"Padawan." was the reply.

"You have come to kill me." the statment was cold and indifferent, as if it did not matter.

"Yes."

Obi-Wan had been prepared to kill Anakin. But as he looked at the robed figure, he found a bit of himself balking at the thought.

"Anakin." his voice broke the silence. "Padawan. Take off that hood, Padawan, and look in the mirror. What have you become? A Sith. Evil. Black. Take off that hood, padawan, and look me in the eye!"

Anakin stared at the lava. Here was Obi-Wan, the master that had held Anakin back for so many years. The man who had prevented his full petential, and had, in effect, prevented him from gaining the power to keep his Angel, and maybe even his mother, Shmi, from dying.

And yet the man who had been almost like a father to him, the man who had taught him the ways of the Force.

Slowly, he raised his hands - one mechanical, one flesh and blood - and lowered his hood. Turning, he stared his Master in the eye.

Obi-Wan's soul recoiled at the sight of Anakin's face. Once expressionate, passionate, warm, handsome: nowexpressionless, passionless, cold, ugly.What, however, stabbed so profoundly at Obi-Wan's heart washis padawan's eyes: cold.Hard. Empty.

Dark.

For several minutes, Anakin an Obi-Wan staredat eachother, Obi-Wan with cold anger and horror, Anakin with no emotion at all. Then, Obi-Wan spoke.

"You. You betrayed us. You betrayed us all."

This brought no answer at all from the former Jedi.

"The Council:" Obi-Wan continued. "your wife, Padme! Me!"

Anakin turned from his former master and stared out at the lava.

"Why?" Obi-Wan pressed desperately. "Why, Anakin? Why did you turn on us all? _Why_?"

"You cannot know." Anakin answered in a flat, emotionless voice that sent a shiver down Obi-Wan's spine and brought a surge of anger to flood his gut. He continued to stare out at the lava, unblinking.

"For power?" Obi-Wan spat the word out.

"Partly."

Obi-Wan stared at this wraith of a man, than drew and activated his lightsaber. "You admit you are guilty of these crimes?"

Anakin slowly lifted his hand and loosened the ties of his cloak. It fell to his feet, crumpling around his booted ankles.

"Answer me, traitor!"

Anakin drew his saber.

"Well?"

The weapon hissed as it activated.

"You are guilty, padawan!" Obi-Wan's voice hardened. "I have no choice but to deliver justice."

Anakin laughed.

It was cold, hard, mirthless laughter, and it chilled Obi-Wan's blood. Anger flared in his soul. "Very well."

Up came his saber.

Anakin's was there to block it. Both weapons hissed in protest as they clashed together, brother against brother.

"So." Anakin, no longer laughing - if it could be called a laugh- hissed, his eyes flaring suddenly with a black anger. "It has come to this. Very well."

Suddenly, quickly, his hand snapped away and slashed at Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan parried it away, and advanced towards the waiting Sith.

"Come, traitor. Let us finish this now. Justice will prevail."

"Justice." spat Anakin. His dark eyes narrowed, burning with hatred and anger. Forget good and evil. Forget master and apprentice. Forget the past, and fututre be damned. This was the man who had held him back, who had limited him out of jealousy, who had left him when he had been needed most.

This was the man who had, in effect, insured his Angel's death. Yet Anakin was responsible for the threat of death to his Angel.

If Anakin killed Obi-Wan, he would partly avenge his Angel. If Obi-Wan killed Anakin, he would partly avenge Padme.

If they both died, now, slain by eachother's hand, then they would both avenge his Padme, his Angel, in full.

So be it.

Up slashed the lightsaber.

* * *

_Do you like?_

_Please review!_


	5. I Am Already Dead

_First, to miss kilis wale: Leia was born first, then Luke. In the minutes of time after Leia was born but Luke wasn't Leia and Padme (sorry, the 'e' won't work) looked at each other. Then Luke was born, and I think Padme died right after, without looking at Luke. Don't ask how Leia remembered . . . prehaps Obi-Wan used the Force to fix the memory in her head, or something, or she made it up as a little child. _

_Second, to Elocindragon: from what I can get on the Star Wars site, and some other internet sites, plus the movie, Padme dies in childbirth. Evil as Anakin-who-is-now-Vadar-in-soul was, he loved his 'Angel'-he wouldn't kill her! Well, if she 'comforted' Obi-Wan in the sense that you mean, then, maybe he would . . . out of anger and jealousy . . . in that case I wouldn't want to be Obi-Wan . . . but I really don't know for sure. _

_Third, this is a fic based on the movies. If ALL the details aren't exact, just remember that this is my imagination on the encounter between Obi-Wan and Anakin._

_Fourth, **thank you all for your reviews!** I really enjoy them, thanks!_

_**Chapter Five**_

**_I Am Already Dead._**

Obi-Wan blocked it with his own, and the two slashed at eachother, fighting on the balcony. The hisses of the sabers, the cries and grunts of the two, one a Jedi, the other a Sith, the pounding of blood in their veins, the rush of air in their ears, all melded together.

Impossible to tell apart.

The black and the white figures battled into a hallway, slapping and stabbing and slashing. Flesh sizzled as Obi-Wan scored a minor hit on Anakin's leg: flesh hissed as Anakin, in turn, scored a minor hit on Obi-Wan's leg. Still, the two did not stop, and fought, Anakin as a demon born from the hissing lava of hate and anger, Obi-Wan as an angel carried on the wings of justice yet too damned by fury.

_sss, sss, sss! _the sabers sang, sparks flying as the entered a rounded hall, the sabers knocking against the walls, leaving a melted, burning trail in their wake. Slashing, each hungry for the other's blood, the sabers dived and soared, their wielders spinning and stepping, locked in a battle.

There could be only one mistake, and the other would triumph.

The two broke apart once out of the wall and onto another section, this one a crisscrossing pattern of metal beams abd cable suspended over a hissing sea of lava an one large platform, ringed by another balcony far above. Anakin sidestepped, circluing around, meaning to knock Obi-Wan off the balcony. Obi-Wan, sensing this, spun around and slashed at his padawan, only to be intercepted by Anakin's lightsaber.

They stared hard at eachother for a moment, Anakin in burning fury and hate, Obi-Wan in like anger but tainted with grief and despair.

Grief for the gentle padawan Anakin had once been, despair and anger for the souless, evil being he was now.

Anakin snapped his saber up, stepping to the side once again and slashing at Obi-Wan's chest, only to be intercepted by Obi-Wan, again. But this time Obi-Wan slammed his foot into Anakin's mechanical hand, backing the Sith off. Anakin switched hands and swished upward, forcing Obi-Wan to the edge of the balcony.

He saw the large platform, suspended in mid air, and leaped for it, Anakin on his heels. Landing, Obi-Wan twisted and slashed at Anakin's chest, and Anakin blocked it. Obi-Wan, however, followed through with a sweep of his legs, clashing into Anakin's and knocking the Sith off his feet.

Anakin, having forseen this, rolled to the side and 'collapsed,' rolling sideways to the floor and placing his legs in a position to spring to his feet. Obi-Wan, missing this, slammed his foot onto Anakin's chest.

"So now I kill you, padawan." Obi-Wan stated in cold anger.

Anakin lifted his face and stared hard at Obi-Wan with those dark, hard eyes. "I am already dead. It is hardly a loss."

Obi-Wan paused, and in that second Anakin sprang to his feet. Obi-Wan cursed, recognizing the feint for which it was, as Anakin's saber gleamed for his chest. It hissed as it made contact with his own, and Obi-Wan shoved it to the side. Anakin, caught slightly off-balance, rocked back on his heels as Obi-Wan lifted his saber . . .

And, in a quick, sharp motion, Anakin slammed his feet down and dived forward, grabbing Obi-Wan's throat with his mechanical hand and grabbing tight. Obi-Wan froze, choking, and Anakin, shifting his saber slightly, grabbed Obi-Wan's saber and disactivated his own. Slamming his master in the groin with his knee, Anakin kicked his legs and twisted his arm, forcing Obi-Wan to the ground, his own lightsaber held over his neck.

Obi-Wan lifted his eyes o his padawan's, and saw . .. nothing. Anakin's eyes were hard, cold, dark, and merciless. Ruthlessly he forced Obi-Wan down, pressing him against the metal floor of the .

Obi-Wan, devoid of air as he was, seized all his remaining strength and slammed his knee upwards, forcing Anakin off him and slamming the Sith to the side. Anakin rolled away, still clutching Obi-Wan's throat. Obi-Wan rolled over and, twisting his hand, grappled with Anakin for control of the saber. Anakin, able to breathe, had the upper hand until Obi-Wan, twisting his fingers, deactivated his saber.

With a buzz, it disactivated, and Obi-Wan let go, curled his hand into a fist, and slammed Anakin with it. However, the slam was weak, and as Anakin tightened his mechanical hand, it became weaker still.

Suddenly, the platform shuddered, the sudden movement causing Anakin to let go of Obi-Wan's throat as he rolled aside to prevent himself from falling off the platform. Obi-Wan, too, rolled, though diagonally from Anakin, and grabbed his saber from where Anakin had released it in order to hold onto his own.

Obi-Wan sprang to his feet as Anakin twisted to his, both activating their lightsabers, and, Obi-Wan, angerier than he could ever remember, stepped forward and slashed viciously at Anakin, forcing him back in an effort not to get impaled. This put Anakin at the edge of the platform, and Obi-Wan advanced.

But Anakin had other ideas. Twisting, he leaped from the platform, landing in a twirl on one of the crisscrossing metal beams fifty or so feet above the lava. Obi-Wan, caught off-balance, too jumped, landing a little ways from Anakin.

Below them, the waves of lava hissed and screamed.

* * *

_Did you like it? Please review!_


	6. You Were The Chosen One

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything._

_OK, you know al from the last chapters, danke for all the wonderful reviews, now please read my conclusion._

_Oh, and, guess who the lost Angel is that I'm referring to: Anakin or Padme?_

**_Chapter Six_**

**_You Were The Chosen One . . . _**

Anakin and Obi-Wan landed a ways from eachother on the thin metal beam that hung so precariously above the burning, hissing waves of hellish lava, Anakin in a twirl that left him in a crouch, Obi-Wan in a leap that left him standing.

Anakin straightened and advanced upon his former master.

Master. Obi-Wan's heart ached. Master. Padawan._ Friend_. Anakin and he. What were those titles now? They were battling eachother-they, they who were supposed to be like father and son. They, who had been through so much together. They, who were once friends. Obi-Wan had thought he had known Anakin.

No. Who had really known Anakin? Who could have foreseen the devastating turn his path would take, that would lead off into the shadows?

Anakin. Once a sweet, innocent child he'd met on a desert planet. Once a child that had been loved.

Loved.

Mother. Shmi had loved her son, loved him with the strong, iron love of a mother. For her sake, her son had disobeyed Obi-Wan's order and had flown to her side. Her son - Anakin - had held her cooling body in his arms, felt her faltering breath against his cheek, heard her last, whispered words, looked into her fading eyes as her spirit flew her body and her last breath faded away. Anakin, her beloved little boy, had listened to his dying mother's words and had felt them so strongly in his heart . . .

_I love . . . _

No more. The crackling, black, burning anger that had flared up in Anakin's heart, the anger that had driven him to slash and stab and slay the Tuskan Raiders so savagely had flared again, burning away reason and light, consuming him. All that remained of the innocent little boy Shmi had so treasured and loved was a dead, scorched child.

His heart ached. Ached for Shmi, the mother who had never seen her little son grow, who would never see the monster that he was now. Ached for Anakin, the true Anakin, the mischievious little boy who he had grown and learned under his tuteledge, the now dead child inside a hating monster.

Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears. What had gone wrong in Anakin's heart?

What had destroyed Anakin's soul?

"You were the Chosen One!" he cried in anguish, cried to the cold, burning, black figure approaching him. A solitary tear tracked down his cheek, sliding down his cold, cold cheek.

Anakin continued to advance, slowly, steadily, undetterred by Obi-Wan's desperate words.

Obi-Wan's throat tightened with sorrow - and anger. The evil being that stood before him was not Anakin. This hating, angry creature had betrayed his friend to the Dark Side.

This hating, angry creature had murdered his friend's soul.

A feeling spread through Obi-Wan, an anger so strong that it burned. And yet it cool, mixed in it were sorrow, guilt, and horror.

And then the anger died, extinguished by the flames of Obi-Wan's peaceful heart.

He darted towards the Sith, slashing with his blade. Anakin blocked and countered, but Obi-Wan steadily forced him back. Both their skins ached and burned from the heat of the lava and the constant sparks. Neither cared.

Slowly Obi-Wan backed Anakin off the beam and back onto the balcony, turning his attack so as to drive him near a wall. Anakin sidestepped and twirled around, slashing at Obi-Wan's hip. Obi-Wan was not so quick to counter, and darted backward, feeling the stinging heat as the beam glazed his skin.

Anakin advance, stabbing, this time at Obi-Wan's heart. Obi-Wan, predictably, countered it, but Anakin followed through with a high kick, which Obi-Wan kicked hard, throwing Anakin off-balance in a twirl, his saber flying away from Obi-Wan's. This time Obi-Wan stabbed, grazing Anakin's leg as Anakin leaped up, kicked the wall, and soared clear over Obi-Wan's head, landing behind him. This time it was Anakin that forced Obi-Wan back.

The two battled across the balcony in spins and slashes, moving dangerously near a group of cable. Anakin slashed at Obi-Wan's neck, and Obi-Wan deflacted it, sending both their sabers slashing into the cable. With a screeching hiss, the cut cable plumeted, taking a section of beams with it to fall, hissing and screaming, into the lake of lava.

A great wave of burning lava flew from the lake, crashing into the balcony, on the far side of Anakin and Obi-Wan. Sparks hissed as metal melted, and both duelists staggered as the heat washed over them. Obi-Wan grabbed one of the few intact cables in a desperate attempt to escape the lava, and swung out over the lake, clinging hard to the cable. Anakin was not quite so lucky, and ran back to the opposite side of the now-nonexistant left balcony, seizing a cable and swinging out. The weight of Obi-Wan and Anakin on their respective cables yanked them free, and the swung out to meet eachother above the lava.

The sabers hissed and spat sparks as they made contact, their blue blades clashing together with a light that burned. Obi-Wan kicked out at Anakin, who responded in kind. The two struggled, each slashing and stabbing and kicking.

Then they broke apart, spiralling outwards and breathing hard.

Again and again they met, their struggles growing more and more vicious. Anakin scored a hit on Obi-Wan's side; Obi-Wan scored another hit on Anakin's leg. And still they fought, Obi-Wan seeking justice, Anakin seeking vengence.

Vengence for the lost Angel.

Finally, they met, one last time. As their cables colided together, a feeling of finality settled in Obi-Wan's heart.

Anakin swung out, nearly decapitating Obi-Wan, who successfully blocked. Anakin followed with another sweep of his leg, which Obi-Wan, lashing out with his own, deflected. But Obi-Wan twisted his arm, driving Anakin's saber down low, than hooked his leg around Anakin's. Retracting his arm lightning-fast, he reached up . . .

Anakin looked up just in time to see Obi-Wan release his leg and slice through his cable.

Fear assaulted the young Sith, but that fear nowhere equaled the anger that flooded him. The fury, the ire, burned through him, burned in every particle of his flesh, charring his heart and flaking the dark ashes onto his soul.

Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's eyes, and saw only the burning, burning, burning anger that stabbed and grabbed at him, burning through Anakin's flesh and flaming in his eyes. Just for a second, the two stared at eachother, Obi-Wan's soul recoiling at that terrible anger.

And then Anakin fell.

Down, down, Anakin plumetted, still clutching the cable. In those last seconds before his body hit the heat, hit the lava, Anakin flung up a shield around his body, and then . . . fell, disappeared, into the burning lava.

He did not feel the heat, so angry was he.

But he felt the pain.

Obi-Wan, watching from where he hung, clutching his cable as it flung outward, shuddered as, just for a second, a terrible scream of anger, hatred, and pain sliced through the air and stabbed at his heart. Than it was gone, gone as Anakin was gone. So quickly did it cry out that Obi-Wan was sure he imagined it, or maybe it was his conciense, or something. He let himself fall as he swung over the balcony, dropping onto the undanaged part. Crouched there, he gazed into the lava.

"You were the Chosen One." he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "It was not meant to be like this. Anakin, where ever you are, forgive me. It was not meant to be like this. Farewell . . . my friend."

As he turned to leave, a single, gleaming tear fell from his eye and sizzled in the heat, disappearing from his cheek in a hiss.

* * *

Anakin did not scream once his body was enveloped in lava. Unknown to him, the Emperor, Palpatine, was watching, and, unwilling to lose a valuable ally, constructed his own shield around Anakin. The combined force of the shields held back the lava, but did not hold back the heat, or the pain. Swiftly, Palpatine raised the now-unconscience Sith out of the lava, into the air, just seconds after Obi-Wan left. Swiftly he guided the burning, burned body back up the stairs, moving too quickly for the naked eye to see, and telepathically contacted the stormtroopers,who imeadiately opened one of the bacta tanks inthe ship. Anakin was placed in it by Palpatine's mental hand before the troopers knew it. Swiftly, they hooked up the oxygen tanks, and discovered that Anakin's lungs were nearly burned away. 

Back at the newly-crowned Imperial City, surgeons replaced Anakin's burned lungs with machines, working on healing the burned flesh. Anakin survived, but would wear a mask for the rest of his life, unless placed in a pressured room.

It was such a room that he now rested in, his flesh scarred and still warm to the touch, though from anger - the very anger that had sustained Anakin - or from the lava, no one could tell. His dark eyes stared out of a now-white face, smoldering.

Weeks later, Darth Vadar stood outside the room, his mask in place, abord one of the Emperor's ships, overlooking Mustafar. Vadar clenched his hands, his breathing echoing around the small room in which he stood with the Emperor.

"I will have my revenge, Obi-Wan." he whispered in a voice that was altered deep, not Anakin's but Vadar's. "I will."

* * *

_Well . . . yeah, I know this isn't EXACTLY like the movie, and not all the details are correct, but, hey . . . didja like it? _

_Should I do another? What would that one be about?_

_Please, please, PLEASE review, my eternal thanks to all who do and-_

_May the Force be with you._

_-Raablyn._


End file.
